1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system comprising an information processing device and a management device communicably connected thereto. In particular, the present invention relates to a communication system that can update old data stored in the information processing device to new data that was output from the management device.
2.Description of the Related Art
For example, a communication system that is communicably connected to a printer and a PC by means of a local area network (LAN) is known. An example of this type of communication system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-296466.A user can send commands to a printer by operating a PC. For example, a user can update each type of printer setting data by operating the PC.
Updating each type of printer setting data should be limited to authorized personnel in order to prevent operational errors or the like in the printer. The aforementioned document requires the input of a password when application software installed in the PC that will update each type of printer setting data is to be run. When the appropriate password has been input, the application software will be run, and each type of printer setting data will be allowed to be updated. On the other hand, technology that performs user identification by an accessing device sending a password to a device to be accessed is widely known. Note that it is preferable to periodically update a password in order to improve security.